Cold, Lonely Christmas
by RVDC
Summary: One shot based 4 years after An Ordinary Family. Santana's away for Christmas and Dani misses her.


**So this is a little Christmas present for my bff Brookie. It's only short but I hope you enjoy. Love ya boo.**

* * *

_They were at the club, Dani manning the bar, Santana a dancer sent to hype the crowd up. _

"_Hey chicka, a vodka cranberry and whatever you want." Santana yelled over the music, leaning on the bar.  
"Miss Lopez if you think you can get this hot piece of ass into your bed by using sexist terms such as chicka," Dani replied strutting over to the dancer, swaying her body seductively, "you are completely right."  
The bartender locked lips with her girlfriend of over a year ignoring the wolf-whistles from the boys at the counter._

"_You look hot tonight babe." Dani observed looking Santana up and down as she stepped down from the bar. The Latino wore black high waist shorts and a simple black tank top, revealing just the right amount of cleavage. There was a chunky gold chain necklace hanging from her neck which matched the clasps on her black high heeled boots.  
"Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself. I'm really digging the blazer, tank and tight jeans look on you. Almost as much as I love it off you." She smirked noting the blonde's blushing cheeks._

Light streamed in the open curtains causing Dani to stir. She didn't want to wake from this dream. She was happy here. Santana was with her here.

Ever since Dani had returned home to Tree Hill and Santana remained in New York their contact had been restricted. Life insisted on getting in the way. Now they were spending their first Christmas in four years apart and Dani was miserable. Her family had invited her around but she'd given them the brush off. She'd prefer to wallow in her own self-pity.

**"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too. C'mon it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.  
Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo. C'mon it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."_**

An angelic voice floated upstairs followed by the sweet smell of cookies baking. For a moment Dani grew worried, afraid her apartment had been broken into. Laughing at her own stupidity, what thief bakes while stealing, Dani wrenched herself from the bed, already resigned to the fact her sisters didn't respect her privacy. Apparently searching through her CD collection and playing a mix-tape Santana made for her was acceptable nowadays.

Shoving her feet into a pair of fluffy slipper boots she shuffled to the door. Pausing at the mirror she scoffed at her disheveled appearance. Her newly blue hair didn't look awful but it lacked the volume and styling of someone who cared.

Dani wore her all in one Christmas pyjamas given to her by Jamie as an early gift. Their family still wore matching pjs despite most of them being over twenty. This year was her little brother's year to choose so she was clad in a red fleecy onesie dawned with trees, snowmen and candy canes. Dani had to admit, she did look pretty cute in it.

Her phone buzzed on her locker and she leapt to reach it. She grinned widely when she saw '**Fire starter' **on screen. Sliding the answer button across she strolled her balcony door and stepped outside. She didn't Brooke or Elena to hear.

"Hey there sexy." Dani grinned folding her arms tightly, bracing against the cold.

"**Hi beautiful. Happy Christmas! I rang the Gilbert residence but Brooke informed me you were staying in our house. That's a bit lonely."**

"Oh that's alright. I didn't want to be with all the newlyweds this year with I didn't have my girl. I miss you boo."

"**I miss you too. What are your all in ones like this year? They warm?" **

"Yeah they're really warm. Yours is under the tree."

"**Brooke said. I'm glad it's warm though because that balcony is freezing this time of year."**

"Well it is snowing out." Dani replied not really thinking about what Santana said. Santana sniggered.

"**Sometimes I think you have to regrow your brain cells after you wake up. You're honestly so slow in the morning. Your ass looks great right now by the way."**

Dani scoffed and moved from where she was leaning over the banister. "Rude much. You're such a pervert you realize that." Dani paused for a moment before it hit her. "Wait how do you know I'm on the balcony. And about my ass." Spinning around she could see Santana in their room, wearing matching clothes and huge smile, her phone pressed to her ear.

Running inside Dani dropped her phone on the bed and threw her arms around Santana's neck. The other girl's arm circled her hips as she pressed her lips to Dani's.

After several minutes they unlocked their lips. "I got an early flight back." Santana explained pushing Dani's hair behind her ears. "I love you so much right now." Dani admitted smiling softly at her girlfriend.

"I love you too. Happy Christmas baby."


End file.
